


a reply from those who knew you

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter may have succeeded, but what happened to those he left behind?--Warning: Very short chapters and please read the tags!
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Kudos: 45
Collections: anonymous





	a reply from those who knew you

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is...

The sky was barely yellowing when she found out, the sun rising, a seemingly perfect mirage hiding the truth she was about to discover. A sudden ringing of her phone and the cover splintered.

"Hello Ma'am, are you the guardian of one Peter Benjamin Parker?" A female voice questioned through the phone. As soon as she heard her nephew's name, she knew that something was wrong.

She swallowed heavily before responding, throat dry and tongue thick, her heart heavy in her chest. "Yes. Yes, I am." She murmured out.

Then came the words she never wanted to hear but had already heard once before. "I'm sorry Ma'am but I regret to inform you that last hour, at 3:27 am, Peter passed away." A sob heaved in her chest, her hands shaking as she continued to clasp her phone to her ear. "We would like you to come to Long Island Jewish Forest Hills - Northwell Health hospital as soon as possible to fully identify the body and prepare arrangements for it.”

May felt speechless, forcing out a whispered ‘I’ll be there’ before the dial tone rang. She felt like her world was crashing down around her. Her sister and brother in law, then her husband and now her nephew? She was alone.

The phone clattered to the ground, sliding out of her hand as she stumbled towards a chair in the kitchen to support her body which suddenly felt too heavy for her legs to hold up. After a few minutes of sobbing, staring into the distance, she fumbled her way to Peter’s room, praying that she was dreaming and he would be there in his bed, turning around with his messy hair asking her why she was waking him up so early.

Peter’s room felt cold. She slowly walked over to his bed, hand trembling as she smoothed over the childish Star-Wars-themed sheets that she and Ben had bought for Peter after his parents died and he came into their custody. Moving to lie down, May felt the crinkle of paper near her head on his pillow. A letter. 

His messy scrawl had a message on the front ‘a letter to whoever finds this’. A fresh wave of tears fell from May’s eyes as she sniffed, biting her lip as she unfolded the paper.

A suicide note. 

From Peter.

She sobbed silently, her tears hitting the paper, smudging the ink slightly in some places as she thought about how she’d let her nephew down.


End file.
